De l'Amour à la Haine
by angele483
Summary: Comment reagir quand la personne que l'on aime vous trompe? Et surtout quand ceux ci recoivent des lettres de menaces? Parcour de jeunes filles qui vont retrouver confiances en elle et apprendre le véritable sens de l'amour et de l'amitié!
1. Chapter 1

**De l'Amour à la haine**

Prologue

Bonjour, vous ne devez pas savoir qui je suis et si le contraire était possible, je vous conseil d'oublier mon existence.

Je m'appelle Océane et je suis lycéenne. Bien sur, ma vie n'est pas comme celle de toute les autres filles de mon age. Accompagnée de mes amies, nous travaillons pour le gouvernement.

Mais la vie n'est pas facile nous nous entrainons toujours plus, toutes les 6 afin de gagner la premiere place dans l'agence. Etre les premieres au tir, au arts martiaux ; en mission, c'est comme ca que k'on peut résumer nos vies.

Malheuresement pour nous, ce travail à ses inconvénients. Il nous est interdit de nous attacher. Et pourtant, avec ma meilleure amie, nous nous sommes dérogés a cette règle et l'attérissage à été difficile. Mais comment s'en sortir quand l'être que vous aimés le plus au monde vous trompe. Mais on a réussit à surmonter tout ca, il nous a fallut du temps, mais on l'a fait.

Et pourtant, ce jour là, le cauchemard a recommencé.

Chapitre 1 : Unies à jamais 

O Elodiiiiiiieeee –saute sur le lit- debout !!!!

E Nan t'es horrible !! Laisse moi dormir !!!

O Aller bouge !! On a une réunion dans une heure!!

E M'en fout !!

O

?? C'est pas bientôt fini ce bordel y en a qui veulent dormir merde !!

OE Ta gueule !!

?? Oh c'est bon les jumelles

jumelle... J'adore quand on nous appelle comme ca. Bien sur c'est faux, nous sommes même pas de la même famille et pourtant, nous ressentons ce que l'autre ressent et comme vous venez de le voir nous pensons souvent les mêmes choses. Sauf dans ce cas la ou tous les matins je me bat pour la faire se lever. Mais bon je vais pas la changer, on l'aime comme ca.

O Bon j'vais bouffer ! bouge !

E HUM...

O Et arrète de raler !!

O Youyou !! vous allez bien ?

?? Vi et toi ?

O bien ! et heu... Damla ? Tes cheveux trempent dans ton café !!

D ...

?? DAMLA !!!

D –fait un bond- AAAAAHHHHHHHHH !!!! Putain Nolween je vais te tuer !!!! –part à sa poursuite-

O « elle promet cette journée !! »

J'les adores ces filles, de vrais gamines quand elles s'y mettent !! Mais bon comme ca j'ai mon moment de solitude. Mais malheuresement il est de trés courte durée puisque je vois les 2 dernières arriver.

?? Elle est pas la Elo ?

O -.- Bonjour Fanny !

F ''' Saluut!!

O Si au moins sa te venais spontanément mais je vais pas trop espèrer! -.-

F XP

?? Elle a trouvé son prince charmant

O Qui c'est cette fois ?

F Personne elle dit n'importe quoi !!

?? -.-

F Je te dis que non !!

?? Si !

F Non !

O

Voila, vous connaissez maintenant notre grande famille. On se lance des piques tous le temps mais on s'aime comme des soeurs, on se protège aussi. Surtout la p'tite dernière Audrey, elle est arrivée il y a peu de temps mais avec son fort caractère, elle a su s'integrer parmis nous.

Je suis la plus agée et je me dois de veiller sur elles. Enfin c'est la mission que je me suis donnée même si les concernée ne sont pas d'accord . Elo, Fanny, Damla, Nolween, Audrey. Mes amies, mes soeurs.

Mais plus le temps de parler, nous nous dirigeons joyeuses, vers l'endroit ou nous seras confié notre mission.

Joyeuses ? Mais pour longtemps ?

Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle mission

?? Bonjour les filles !!

DOFENA (on va dire les filles) Bonjour Charlie –voix niaises-

?? -.- vous allez me la sortir combien de temps encore cette blague ?

Les filles

?? Ouais ben appelé moi par mon prénom ca serait pas mal !!

O Roger ?

E Marcus?

F Bobby?

- éclatent de rire-

?? Nan ! . James !! merci pour le nom ma chérie

Filles

J Oui bon une autre mission vous attends ! De jeunes stars dont la gloire vient juste de commencer, on recut des lettres de menaces. Votre mission sera de proteger ces personnes et de trouver l'auteur de ces lettres.

A C'est assez simple !!

DN C'est clair !

J N'en soyez pas si sur !! Vous serez sous couvertures et en aucun cas vous ne devez réveler votre identité a qui que ce soit !

A Quelle identité ?

J XD !! vous serez des fans invités a passer du temps avec leurs idoles !!

O -.-

J Bien des questions ?

F On part quand ?

J Demain a l'aube !! Autre chose ?

N Et si ca se passe mal ?

DOFEA NONO !!!

N Ben quoi !! '''

J Une équipe sera en renfort la bas !! Si vous n'avez plus de question vous pouvez disposer !!

- tous ce lève-

F Attendez ! qui doit on proteger !!

J Le nouveau groupe de rock allemand : Tokio hotel !!

OE °0° « Nan pas ca, tous mais pas ça !! Je peux pas ! C'est au dessus de mes forces... »


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 3 : Mauvais souvenirs 

Je pense que vous commencez à comprendre... Aprés cette nouvelle, nous retournons dans nos chambres. Je partage ma chambre avec Elo. Vu que le départ est pour demain, nous devons faire nos valises.

Aucunes de nous deux parle. Il n'y a rien à dire, rien a faire. On doit y aller malgrés ce qui c'est passé.

F RENDS MOI CA !!!!

A Nan ! Tenez regardez ce que Fanny amène !! –sort un string à paillette rose-

N T'es au courant qu'on part en mission !!

D Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiii on va voir tokio hotel !!!!!!!!!!

Les fille continuent a se chamailler et a imaginer leur rencontre avec le groupe mais je n'ai pas envie de participer et je ne suis pas la seule. Elo contrairement a d'habitude ne dit rien.

Je la comprends mais on ne passera pas innapercut longtemps. Elle vont finir par ce rendre compte que quelque chose ne va pas.

Et plus tôt que je le pensait...

A Les filles ca va ?

OE ...

A Océ ? Elo ?

Je regarde Elodie. Elle hoche la tête et m'encourage à parler.

O ...

F Océ qu'est ce qui se passe ?

O Et bien... On a déja rencontrer le groupe, enfin plutôt les jumeaux...

ND QUOI !!

O Et bien, c'était il y a 3 ans, on s'est rencontrer d'une façon banale, en boîte. On a continuer a ce voir, tous ce passait bien, jusqu'à ce soir là...

Flash Back

_T Allo ? __Océ ?_

_O Oui ?_

_T C'est moi !_

_O J'tavais reconnu !! _

_T Oui j'tappelle pour te dire que Bill et moi on a une répète ce soir donc on pourra pas ce voir !_

_O Oh !! Mais ca fait une semaine..._

_T Je sais !! Mais je peux vraiment pas venir !! C'est une répète importante !!_

_O Mouais ... Et on se voit quand alors ?_

_T Je sais pas... Bon il faut que je te laisse..._

_O OK ! Je t'aime !_

_T A bientôt!_

Fin du Flash Back

A Ben c'est plutôt cool !!

E Nan parce que ce soir là, comme on s'est retrouvée toute seule, on avait décider de ce faire une virée toutes les deux !! Et alors qu'on allez rentrer, on croiser...

Flash Back

_O Gus ?_

_G Ha les filles, je vous présente ma copine !!_

_?? Salut !!_

_OE Bonjour !!_

_O Gus ? Tu fais quoi là ?_

_G Je me promène !!_

_E Mais vous aviez pas une répète ce soir ?_

_G Ben nan !! __Pourquoi?_

_E ..._

_O Nan pour rien!! On va vous laisser !! Tu sais ou sont les jumeaux ?_

_G Je sais pas !! Ils doivent etre a la maison parce qu'ils la voulait pour eux tous seul !!_

_E Merci !!_

_G Bisou les filles_

Fin du Flash Back

F Et aprés ? Vous avez fait quoi ?

O Tu voulais qu'on fasse quoi ?

F Ben je sais pas les appelés pour savoir !

E On a fait mieux, ou dans ce cas pire !! On est aller chez eux !

A Et vous avez vu quoi ?

OE...

Flash Back

OE« je ne pouvais m'empécher de regarder ce spectacle. Leurs lèvres se touchant, les gémissements qu'ils poussaient tandis que leurs corps se pressaient l'uns contre l'autre. Ils ne voyaient rien bien trop occupé par leurs charmantes demoiselle . Ils nous ont mentis, je les hait... »

Fin du Flash Back

E Finalement on est partie ! On a plus donné aucunes nouvelles. D'ailleur il ont pas chercher a nous retrouver.

O 2 semaines plus tard, on s'incrivait dans l' agence et on est venue s'installée ici...

DNAF ... On est pas obligé d'y aller !!

O Vous en mourrez d'envie !! Et puis c'est pas dit qu'ils nous reconnaissent...

J Allez les filles c'est l'heure de dormir, je vous rappel que vous partez demain !!

D Oui papa !!

J -.-

F Bonne nuit !!

OEDNA

Elles sont géniales. Mais tandis que je me couche, je suis prise d'une panique énorme. J'ai peur, peur du lendemain, peur d'aimer à nouveau.

E Océ ?

O Quoi ?

E Tu crois qu'on va y arriver ?

O... Je sais pas...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 4 :

Nous voilà parties. En plus, il a fallut qu'on prennent l'avion. Je déteste çà !

Nous allons dans un pays que j'aime pas, dans un moyen de transport que je déteste, tout ça pour protéger des personnes que je hait encore plus.

Nous sommes enfin arrivées. Le producteur nous attends afin de nous enmener vers le lieu de mes cauchemards.

Il nous apprends, que l'on rencontreras le groupe ce soir au diner et je dois dire que je suis soulagée que ca ne soit pas pour tous de suite. Mais ce n'est que repousser l'échéance, elle aura quand même lieu.

19H . Il est l'heure de descendre. Je pris pour que personne ne nous reconnaissent mais Océane c'est pas super courant comme prénom, surtout si ca meilleure amie s'appelle Elodie. Mais l'espoir fait vivre et il m'en faudrait beaucoup en ce moment.

Ils sont là devant nous et je dois dire que je ne sais plus quoi faire, quoi dire. J'attends, je n'ai pas le choix.

David Les garçons, je vous présente les jeunes filles qui vont vous accompagner !

Gus Salut, bienvenue en Allemagne ! Moi c'est Gus, le gros là, c'est Georg, celui qui ressemble à une meuf, c'est Bill...

B Hé !! . 

Gus Et le dernier avec son air pervers c'est Tom !

T Je t'emmerde Gus !

David Je pense qu'elles vous connaissent ! Voyons si j'ai retenue vos noms !

Alors, Damla, Audrey, Nolween,... Fanny ?

F Oui !

D Et Elodie et Océane !

BT . 

David Qu'est-ce qui ce passe les jumeaux ?

B Nan rien, On est sortis avec des filles qui s'appelait comme ça !

T Ouais de vrais salopes. Elle sont partis du jour au lendemain !

Gus...

Je jette un oeil à Elo, elle a les larmes aux yeux.

T De toute façon,vous êtes bien plus jolie !XD !

Il est con, ils sont cons, je les deteste !

David Bien, demain, vous allez devoir vous separer, 3 iront avec les jumeaux et les autres avec les vieux

GG On est pas vieux !! T.T


	4. Chapter 4

Le repas est interminable. Mais il finit par ce terminer et nous pouvons enfin remonter dans nos chambres.

Gus Océ ?

O ??

Gus Ca va ?

O Oui pourquoi ca irait pas ?

Gus Ben vu que la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu vous avez disparue pendant 3 ans...

O oh...

G Vous croyiez vraiment qu'on aller pas vous reconnaitre ?

O J'avais oublié que vous étiez si intelligent !!

GG J'crois que tous le monde l'oubli çà !! XD

O On se demande pas pourquoi...

G . mouais... Bon on va te laisser dormir ! Et demain vous êtes avec nous on s'est arrangé avec David !

O Merci... Bonne nuit les 2G !

GG Dord bien la naine !

O XP et ... dites rien aux jumeaux...

G Océ ils doivent savoir !

O SVP...

G -soupir- comme tu veux !

O Merci ! –rentre dans sa chambre-


End file.
